MANTRA (TheLost Prince)
by Uzumaki 'ed' Kyoya
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pangeran yg hilang dan d temukan oleh petani yg hidup miskin. Semakin umur naruto bertambah maka tanda bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan yg hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan asli dari kerajaan ikut muncul, kekuatan satu persatu bermunculan konflik mulai bermunculan bersamaan munculnya sang pangeran. berbagai cara dilakukan oleh para musuh.. langsung saja CEKIDOT
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: AU. Typo bertebaran. Maybe OOC. Gaje. RATED T….**

**Hollaaaa, saya adalah pemain lama dengan nick baru haha maklum setelah lama vakum dan kehilangan segala info FF lama. Finally buat FF baru \(^o^)/**

**Fict pembuka di sini adalah MANTRA (The Lost Prince) judulnya anehkahh? Haha bangga bahasa sendiri broo.. di jamin ga bakal buat baru klo bloom tamat…!**

**Inspirasinya muncul setelah berkutat dengan banyak buku berbau sepranatural dan ditambah dengan daya khayal saya + imajinasi yang tiada hentinya mengalir…**

**SUMMARY: **Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pangeran yg hilang dan d temukan oleh petani yg hidup miskin. Semakin umur naruto bertambah maka tanda bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan yg hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan asli dari kerajaan muncul, konflik mulai bermunculan bersamaan munculnya sang pangeran.. langsung saja CEKIDOT….

**Disclaimer : Mr. MASASHI KISIMOTO-sensei**

**Okey langsung saja…**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**MANTRA (The Lost Prince) – Chapter 1. A Dream**

Aku berdiri di depan Istana tua yang sangat besar. Terdapat sebuah air mancur yang tak mengalir lagi di tengah-tengah pelataran istana.

Ku mulai melangkah menyusuri taman Istana yang tak lagi terurus. Yahhhhhh,, bisa ku pastikan tak lagi terurus dengan banyaknya rumput liar dan guguran dedaunan yang berserakan dimana-mana, menambah kesan menyeramkan dari lingkungan Istana ini.

Langkah demi langkah ku lewati hingga akhirnya aku tersadar telah berdiri di depan pintu yang sangat besar, terdapat dua buah simbol rubah di kedua gagang pintu besar ini.

Ku dorong pintu besar ini dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, hanya pancaran dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah pecahan jendela Istana dan menerangi ruangan ini.

Ruangan demi ruangan ku lewati hingga akhirnya tibalah aku disebuah tangga yang menuju ke bawah Istana. Ku tatap sekitarku hanya kehampaan yang mengerikan terlihat d indera penglihatanku. Rasa penasaran menghantuiku dan membulatkan tekad ku untuk melangkah ke bawah, setapak demi setapak ku turuni anak tangga ini hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi oleh barang usang tak terpakai. Kutelusuri ruangan ini hingga mataku tertuju pada sebuah meja yg terdapat di tengah ruangan. Kudekati meja tersebut dan mataku menangkap sebuah buku usang yang di hiasi oleh debu.

Perlahan kubersihkan buku tersebut hingga mataku menangkap sebuah kata di sampul buku tebal ini. "**MANTRA**", entah apa makna dari kata tersebut, aku tak perduli mungkin Cuma judul dari buku tebal ini. Langsung saja ku buka halaman pertamanya. Dan ku perhatikan dengan seksama kalimat yang ada di sana.

" sihir pertama "**EKSTRODUS"** hanya cahaya dari surga yang mampu menerangi dunia ini dan melenyapkan segala kegelapan pekat dari hati selruh manusia, dan menghancurkan seluruh iblis-iblis yang berhasil kabur dari neraka."

Setelah membaca kalimat tersebut aku merasakan hawa di sekitarku mulai mencekam, angin yang entah dari mana asalnya masuk menerbangkan segala benda-benda berukurakuran kecil di sekelilingku. Bersamaan dengan semua ke anehan itu aku merasakan kaki ku se akan di tarik oleh sesuatu.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat ada sebuah tangan yang mencengkram kaki ku. Aku terlonjak kaget dan mencoba melepaskan kaki ku dari cengkraman tangan besar ini. Setelah berhasil aku mundur beberapa langkah, dan memperhatikan sekitar tempat yang tadinya aku berpijak muali muncul sesosok mahluk dari sebuah lingkaran hitam.. tidak hanya di sana tapi di setiap sudut ruangan ini muncul sosok serupa.

Mataku makin terbelalak saat melihat mahluk tersebut, sesosok hewan berbentuk manusia yang menyerupai banteng lengkap dengan kedua tanduknya dan senjata di kedua tangan monster itu. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat merasakan ada sebuah kapak yang mengarah tepat kepadaku. Aku menghindar ke samping dan mulai melangkah mundur saat melihat monster tersebut mulai mengincarku. aku mulai panik berbalik dan berlari dari tempat tersebut, hingga aku melihat sebuah tangga. ku coba melirik sedikit ke belakang. Mungkin nasib sedang tak berpihak ke padaku saat mataku menangkap tidak hanya satu monster mengejarku tapi tujuh sekaligus.

Aku mulai mempercepat tempo lariku tak perduli dengan keadaan di sekitarku. Aku terus berlari menuju pintu besar yang mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Tak terasa udara di sekitarku seakan menghilang nafasku mulai ngos-ngosan saat silau dari matahari mulai menerpa indera penglihatanku. Aku terus berlari hingga tiba di pinggiran air mancur tua ini.

Aku menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya,dan mneghirup seluruh oksigen yang ada di sekitarku. Belum lepas dari rasa letih ku, terdengar suara pintu yang seakan di dobrak. Ku balikkan badanku kebelakang saat mataku terbelalak melihat puluhan monster mulai keluar dari istana tua itu..

Aku kembali berlari keluar dari gerbang istana, melihat ke adaan di sekitar ,, aku kembali berlari tak tentu arah memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi, setiap celah hutan ini ku gunakan untuk menyembunyikan diri,tapi tetap saja para monster ini masih bisa menemukan ku, tapi aku tak putus harapan dan terus berlari menelusuri hutan ini, hingga akhirnya aku melihat cahaya dari ujung hutan ini.

Mungkin nasib memang sedang tak berpihak padaku saat aku telah tiba di ujung dari hutan ini. aku telah di sambut oleh sebuah tebing curam nan dalam. Kulihat ke belakang para monster mulai berdatangan satu persatu dan mulai mengerumuniku bagaikan pemangsa yang telah menemukan buruannya.

Mulutku tak hentinya berdoa dan otakku tak habisnya berfikir agar bisa lepas dari keadaan ini. Aku tersadar saat ada sebuah kapak yang mengarah kepadaku, aku berkelit menghindar tapi muncul lagi sebuah sebuah sabit yang kembali mengarah ke leherku, tapi masih bisa ku hindari, aku terus mengelak dan menghindari semua serangan monster banterng ini, hingga sebuah tombak mengarah tepat ke jantungku. Tak dapat ku hindari lagi hanya telapak tanganku yang ku jadikan tameng buat melindungiku..

Aku mengerang dahsyat saat tanganku tertembus oleh tombak ini aku terdorong ke belakang terjatuh dari tebing ini. Tubuhku melayang di udara dan melesat jatuh menuju dasar jurang ini hingga kesadaranku mulai hilang di telan oleh ke gelapan.

"hosh,hosh,hosh…"

"haaaaahhhhhhh,, mimpi ini lagi. Entah sudah yangke berapa kalinya mimpi ini terulang."

**TOBE CONTINUED**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**yaa cut…**

**huuuuaaaahhhh,, pendek kah?**

**Tenang ini masih blom masuk ke cerita. Semua di mulai saat chapter 2. Ga terlalu menegangkan yahh…**

**Pemeran.y masih blom keliatan yahh HaHa maaf, tapi tenang saja pemeran utama di Fict ini tetap Mr. Uzumaki Naruto. Masalah pair blom ada, klo mau bantu saran silahkan di review **

**Pair maybe:**

**Naru – Saku **

**Naru – Hina**

**Naru – Ino**

**Silahkan vot tertinggi haha \(^o^)/**

**Okey tunggu chapter berikutnya.  
**

**Dan sekarang saat.y untuuuuk:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: AU. Typo bertebaran. Maybe OOC. Gaje. RATED T….**

**haii balik lagi dengan update'an fict abal ini.. ****\(^o^)/**

**yahh meskipun reviewnya msih bisa di hitung dengan jari. tapi saya tetaap senang melihat ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk menulis review: **Kyosuke Anzen, Ken D Uzumaki, AN Narra, hime koyuki 099

**saya sangat semangat update kilat dalam jarak waktu 1 malam saja pada chapter ini HaHa,, semua saya lakukan agar para Fans saya ini senang ********(^.^)v **#diGetokAuthorsenior

**okey tanpa menunggu basa dan basi lagi kita lanjuuutkan saja.. CEKIDOT**

**Disclaimer : Mr. MASASHI KISIMOTO - sensei**

**SUMMARY: **Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pangeran yg hilang dan d temukan oleh petani yg hidup miskin. Semakin umur naruto bertambah maka tanda bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan yg hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan asli dari kerajaan muncul, konflik mulai bermunculan bersamaan munculnya sang pangeran.. langsung saja **CEKIDOT….**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**MANTRA (The Lost Prince) – Chapter 2. The Gardener  
**

**Aku mengerang dahsyat saat tanganku tertembus oleh tombak ini aku terdorong ke belakang terjatuh dari tebing ini. Tubuhku melayang di udara dan melesat jatuh menuju dasar jurang ini hingga kesadaranku mulai hilang di telan oleh ke gelapan.**

"hosh,hosh,hosh..…"

" hahhh,, mimpi itu lagi, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya mimpi ini terulang.."

Nafasku mulai ngos-ngosan dan peluhku bercucuran membasahi tubuhku,kuperhatikan keadaan di sekitarku, yang terlihat hanya lemari kayu dan sebuah meja kecil menghiasi ruangan ini. Yaaap, ternyata aku baru sadar bahwa aku berada di kamarku.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menyusuri lantai rumahku,. Tujuanku saat ini hanya satu, ingin segera membasuh badan ku dari bekas keringat yang membuat badanku lengket. Kuberjalan dan memperhatikan keadaan rumahku dan hanya kehampaan yang ku temui.

" masih pagi begini rumah sudah sepi, kemana perginya ayah dan ibu? "

Badanku kini terasa lebih segar, peluh yang tadinya membuat badanku lengket telah hilang sepenuhnya. Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju dapur mencari sesuatu agar bisa mengganjal perutku yang sudah sejak tadi memberontak karena belum pernah di isi sejak kemarin. Ku buka lemari tempat penyimpanan makanan mungkin saja ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Dugaanku tepat saat aku melihat beberapa potong Roti gandum berada dalam lemari ini.

Walaupun Cuma beberapa potong Roti gandum aku sudah sangat gembira dan bersyukur setidaknya aku tidak kelaparan lagi pagi ini.

oohh iya, kenalkan namaku Naruto Umino dan umurku sudah 16 tahun 2 bulan lalu. Yaaap, tepat saat usiaku menapaki angka 16 saat itu pula aku mulai memimpikan hal-hal aneh. Aku adalah anak pasangan suami istri dari 'Iruka Umino dan Haku Umino'. Kedua orang tuaku bekerja sebagai buruh tani di kerajaan dan aku sendiri ikut bekerja di kerajaan KONOHA sebagai tukang kebun kerajaan. Kalian tahukan walaupun umurku masih sangat muda aku juga harus membantu kedua orang tuaku mencari rejeki. Sudah sekitar 2 tahun aku bekerja di Istana kerajaan dan bukan Cuma aku sendiri yang kerja sebagai tukan kebun di sana, bahkan ada ada belasan orang. Yaaaah kalian tahulah pekarangan kerajaan itu luas sekali belum lagi hiasan tumbuhan dan bunga yang perlu di rawat.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Aku memakan sarapanku dengan lahap sekali hingga tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak saat pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah jam yang tertempel di dinding kayu rumahku. Aku tertegun sejenak hingga semua fungsi sel di otakku dapat mencerna angka yang di tunjukan oleh jarum jam tersebut. Pukul 10.43.

" AASTAGAAAAAAA, siaaaaall aku terlambat, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan ku sih? Aaarrrrgghh kacau…"

Kupacu mulutku untuk mengunyah semua isi dari mulutku, setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapan Siang, aku meneguk segelas air putih dan mulai berlari keluar rumah menuju Istana.

" ahh gawat, harus cepat - harus cepat…" terlihat seorang Pria Tua lewat di depanku.

" pagi naruto, sepertinya kamu ke siangan lagi? " sapa paman teuchi yang sedang mengantarkan makanan pesanan pelanggannya.

" pagi juga paman, haha iya nih " tawaku canggung dan menjawab sapaan paman sambil melambaikan tangan dan terus berlari.

Aku terus berlari hingga terlihat dari jauh sebuah gerbang Istana telah kelihantan oleh mataku, aku terus berlari hingga tiba di gerbang itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menyusuri jalan istana menuju kebelakang Istana. Beberapa temanku sesama tukang kebun menyapaku dengan hangat. Tapi aku terus berjalaan dengan di iringi lari kecil.

Saat aku rasa tujuan ku sudah dekat akau mulai memperlambat tempo gerakan ku dan menghirup udara agar paru-paruku mendapat suplai oksigen lebih banyak.

Mungkin nasibku saat ini sedang sial. Saat mataku menangkap sosok Wanita berperawakan Kurus dengan keriput menghiasi kulitnya yang menambahkan kesan umur yang makin menua dari wanita ini. 'Nyonya Koharu'

'Nyonya Koharu' adalah kepala pelayan yang mengawasi kegiatan seluruh pekerja baik di kebun maupun dapur Istana.

" Na - ru - tooooo,, Kenapa kamu terlambat lagi? Sudah berapakali aku memperingatkanmu agar tidak terlambat lagi" kata wanita tua ini sambil marah padaku.

" Maafkan saya Nyonya, saya kesiangan karena mengalami mimpi buruk " jawabku memelas.

" saya sudah capek mendengar semua alasan kamu. Sebagai hukumannya jatah makan siangmu saya potong setengah kali ini. "

" bbb-baik nyonya ' jawabku lesuh.

" semoga itu bisa membuat mu jera. sekarang cepat kamu ambil semua peralatanmu dan bersihkan segera pekarangan di bagian barat Istana. " katanya lagi sambil melotot

" siap "

Setelah memarahiku, kulihat Nyonya. Koharu memasuki Istana, mungkin menuju dapur. Akupun memasuki tempat penyimpanan peralatan kebun dan mengambil peralatan yang kuperlukan nanti.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Aku mulai berjalan ke bagian Barat Istana sambil menikmati hembusan udara yang menerpaku. dari jauh aku sudah dapat melihat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar tinggi menjulang berada di sana, dan mulai terlihat juga banyak guguran dedaunan yang terlihat berserakan di mana-mana.

Aku mulai menyapu semua dedaunan kering ini. aku tak habis pikir, pekarangan ini setiap hari ku sapu tapi dedaunan ini tak ada habisnya. Aku mulai merutuk kesal saat melihat makin banyak daun kering yang berguguran jatuh ke tanah.

Sejenak aku melihat ke atas tepat kearah daun-daun yang berguguran ini sambil merutuk dalam hati. hingga saat wajahku teralihkan kearah Pintu samping Istana. Aku tertegun saat mataku menangkap sesosok wanita berjalan ke arahku. dengan rambut ponytail berwarna kuning cerah yang mirip dengan rambutku, Kulit yang putih dengan sebuah gaun berwarna ungu menutupi tubuhnya semakin menambah kesan anggun dari dirinya, dan mata secerah biru langit itu seperti menghipnotisku. Aku mulai tersadar saat sosok Bidadari itu mulai memanggil namaku.

" to… naru.. naruto " wanita itu memanggilku sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku.

" ahh, Iiii – iya nyonya yamanaka " jawabku sambil menunduk malu dan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku.

" hahhh,, naruto.. sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu untuk memanggil nama bdepanku saja, INO! cukup panggil aku INO kamu mengertikan..!? " katanya sambil cemberut dan mengoceh kepadaku.

" mana bisa begitu? Kamukan Cucu dari Nenek Tsunade dan Kakek Jiraya? " jawabku sambil memasang wajah innocent.

" masa kamu bisa memanggil Kakek dan Nenek tanpa menggunakan kata Tuan dan Nyonya. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa kepadaku? " celotehnya sambil marah kepadaku.

" tapii kan, "

" tidak ada tapi-tapian! Panggil aku Ino ato mulai sekarang jangan anggap aku temanmu. " katanya marah sambil memotong ucapanku.

" baik nyo- ehh maksudku Ino " jawabku sambil mengeluarkan cengiran andalanku."

" HaHaHa,, begitu dong. Kan enak, masa kita udah berteman hampir 2 tahun tapi masih memanggilku Nyonya dasar payah. " celotehnya riang.

Aku benar-benar heran dengan semua sifat wanita. mereka dapat merubah moodnya hanya dalam sekejap. (**INGAT semua wanita itu mengerikan jadi jangan macam-macam dengan mahluk yang berjenis kelamin perempuan!)**

Kulanjutkan kegiatanku dengan penuh semangat 45 sambil mendengar celotehan dari sosok Malaikat yang duduk di bawah pohon besar dan rindang ini.

" aku merasa iri dengan bangku itu, bisa merasakan hangatnya di duduki oleh sang bidadari ini,, arrrgh apa yang ku fikirkan dia itu seorang cucu dari petinggi Istana dan Tabib terkenal dari seluruh kerajaan "

Ke asikan bercanda gurau dengan Ino aku sampai tidak merasa bahwa matahari sudah menjulang tinggi dan menandakan bahwa waktu sudah siang. Pekerjaanku untuk membersihkan pekarangan inipun sudah kelar. Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku menuju bangku yang berada tepat di samping Ino duduk. Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang cantik saat menghirup udara.

" udara di sini sangat menyejukkan yaaah Naruto " katanya sambil mengirup udara di sekitar kami.

" hmmm " jawabku seraya mentup mata dan mulai menikmati angin yang bermain di sekitarku.

" semoga kita bisa merasakan keadaan yang menenangkan ini selamanya " jawabnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

Kubuka mataku dan kupandangi wajahnya dengan rasa penasaran.

" apa maksudmu Ino? "

" tidak ada, hanya saja aku sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini " jawabnya riang sambil menatapku.

Aku kembali menikmati udara di sekitarku, ku kendorkan semua otot dan sendi ku agar bisa makin rileks. tiba-tiba ada seseorang mendekat tanpa ku ketahui.

" hey Ino "

Mataku yang semula terpejam kembali terbuka saat melihat seorang wanita berambut seperti bunga sakura berdiri di hadapan tubuh ino.

" ahh, sakura ada apa? " jawab Ino sambil tersenyum

" kamu di panggil oleh Tuan dan Nyonya untuk Makan siang di dalam "

" oohhh " jawab Ino lagi sambil membentuk bibirnya menyerupai huruf O.

" jangan Cuma Ohh saja Ino segera masuk. Aku tidak mau sampai di marahi oleh Tuan dan Nyonya . ohh, hey naruto apa kabar? " cerocos sakura sambil melihat dan menyapaku.

" Hai sakura, seperti biasa kamu semangat sekali HaHaHa " tawaku dengan cengiran khasku.

" begitulah, aku selalu di repotkan oleh Nyonya muda yang satu ini. Semua kelakuannya membuatku lelah, mungkin lebih baik kalau aku berhenti saja jadi asisten pribadinya. " kata sakura dengan menghela nafas yang dalam.

" heyyy,, jangan begitu doong sakura. Klo bukan kamu siapa lagi yang mau membantuku? Hanya kamu satu-satunya malaikat penolongku." Rajuk Ino kepada sakura dengan muka sedih.

" hahhh, sudahlah ayo masuk orang-orang sudah menunggumu. Aku duluan yahh naruto. " hela nafas sakura sambil menoleh kepadaku dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan kami berdua.

" hey, naruto ayo kamu juga ikut masuk, kita makan sama-sama di dalam " Ino berdiri di hadapanku sambil berbicara padaku.

" kamu duluan saja Ino aku belum merasa lapar. " jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

" baiklah, klo begitu aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa. "

" sampai jumpa " sambil Ku perhatikan kedua wanita itu melangkah memasuki istana.

Sebenarnya Sakura dan Ino di tambah dengan sasuke bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka bertiga mulai berpisah saat Sasuke mulai memfokuskan diri untuk menjadi Prajurit Istana. Dan sebenarnya Sakura bukanlah anak dari kalangan bawah sepertiku. tapi, karna permintaan dari Nyonya Tsunade yang merangkap sebagai gurunya di bidang penyembuhan, sakura ihklas menjadi pengurus segala keperluan Ino.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Kuperhatikan satu persatu sosok di hadapanku yang sedang menikmati acara makan siangnya. Yaaaap Semua pekerja dari Istana berkumpul di sini untuk melakukan ritual makan siang mereka. Aku mulai melangkah menuju menuju tempat kosong yang berada di sebelah pria dengan tanda segitiga merah terbalik di wajahnya.

" oiii, naruto. Dari mana saja kamu? Kenapa baru datang ke sini? " tanya pria dengan tanda segitiga merah terbalik di wajahnya.

" hoii Kiba,, biasalah daun-daun di bawah pohon sebelah barat Istana itu gak pernah bisa berkompromi denganku. " jawabku di sertai cengiran halusku

" HaHaHa, bisa saja kamu naruto " tawa kiba sambil memukul bahuku pelan

" tumben Akamaru tidak kamu ajak masuk ke sini? " tanyaku penasaran pada pecinta anjing ini.

" Aku gak mau di marahi terus-terusan sama nenek sihir itu? " hela nafas kiba sambil menjawabku.

" siapa yang kamu maksud nenek sihir kiba? " tanyaku penasaran.

" siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang duduk di sana itu " jawab kiba sambil melirik kearah orang yang berada di ujung meja ini.

" ohh,, Nyonya Koharu HaHaHa " tawaku sambil melihat kearah yang kiba maksud danternyata di sana terlihat Nyonya Koharu.

" hmmm " jawab kiba cemberut

aku tertawa sambil memperhatikan kiba yang mulai cemberut. Dan tanpa kusadari Nyonya Koharu mulai memperhatikanku. Aku merasa kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba membentakku.

" Narutoo… jangan berisik saat kita mau makan. " kata si nenek sihir membentakku.

" bb-baik Nyonya " jawabku sambil menunduk.

" dan ingat! Jatah makan siangmu kali ini dipotong setengah karena keterlambatanmu pagi ini. " sambungnya lagi dan kembali duduk.

" Hahhh " desahku sambil kulihat kiba di sampingku terkikik melihatku yang telah di marahin habis-habisan oleh nenek sihir itu.

" tidak kusangka kau juga dapat masalah dari nenek sihir itu " kata kiba sambil terkikik geli.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual makan siangku, aku bersama kiba pergi ke belakang istana untuk sekedar bersantai di pekarangan belakang Istana. Terlihat Kiba membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. Aku merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dia bawa.

" apa yang ada di tangan mu itu kib,? "

" ohh ini, sisa makanan yang di berikan oleh Chouji untuk Akamaru "

"oooh"

Sesaat setelah aku sampai di pekarangan Istana terdengar suara gonggongan anjing berwarna putih yang besarnya menyerupai seeko anak sapi. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama kiba member makan pada peliharaan kesayangannya itu. Memang ku akui kiba yang bekerja sebagai pengurus ternak kerajaan ini sangat sayang terhadap mahluk berbulu putih ini.

" Naruto, kamu di panggil oleh Tuan Jiraya di Ruangannya." Kata seorang pembantu kerajaan kepadaku.

" ada apa kakek jiraya memanggilku? " tanyaku penasaran padanya.

" aku juga kurang begitu tahu " jawabnya kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkanku.

" aku ke ruangan kakek jiraya dulu yah kib, " sapaku pada kiba sambil berdiri memasuki Istana.

"okey"

Ku telusuri lorong demi lorong didalam Istana ini. Aku mulai melangkah menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan ku dengan lantai tingkat dua Istana ini. Aku berjalan dengan santai sambil merangkul kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku di belakang. dan sampailah aku pada sebuah tikungan yang menuju ke ruangan kakek jiraya. Aku kaget dan reflek terdorong mundur ke belakang saat kurasa diriku menabrak seseorang.

" maafkan aku Tuan " kataku sambil menoleh ke arah orang yang aku tabrak tadi. Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat orang itu. sesosok Pria yang berkuasa di antara seluruh petinggi Kerajaan ini. Aku mulai kalut, takut, dan cemas karena telah menabrak orang ini...

" **Tuan Danzo "**

**TOBE CONTINUED...**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**yaa cuuuuuttt...**

**Chapter 2. The Gardener. (akhirnya selesaiiiii...) **

**huaaahhhh, masih pendek kah? maaf-maaf (^.^)v ini sudah hasil maksimal dari kerja kerasku menggunakan iPad, jadi tolong di maklumi mengetik menggunakan keyboard sangat beda jika mengetik menggunakan layar sentuh HaHa. jadi mohon di maklumi wahai Fanskuu \(^o^)/ #diLemparSendal..**

**Pemerangnya akan bermunculan satu persatu jadi sabar saja yahhh, kan masih awal cerita,, daaaaaaaan sesuai review dari para author yg cakep dan cantik. aku memasukkan Naru - Ino sebagai pairnya. haha  
**

**jangan lewatkan chapter selanjutnya beberapa hari lagi...**

**AND nowwwww...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: AU. Typo bertebaran. Maybe OOC. Gaje. RATED T….**

**haii balik lagi dengan update'an fict abal ini.. \(^o^)/**

**Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca fict abal saya ini. dan terimakasih buat semua dukungan kritik dan sarannya. Dan 'ed' meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada seluruh Fans saya yang sudah memberikan saran di awal chapter tentang pair dari adik saya 'Naruto Uzumaki' #diTABOKnaruLovers. Sayangnya vote tertinggi telah jatuh pada Naru-Ino. Jadi sekali lagi saya meminta maaf.**

**Dan tanpa menunggu basa dan basi lagi karena memang 'ed' sudah tidak tau mau nulis apa jadi kita lanjutkan saja cerita kita MANTRA (The Lost Prince)... CEKIDOT...**

**Disclaimer : Mr. MASASHI KISIMOTO - sensei**

**SUMMARY:** Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pangeran yg hilang dan d temukan oleh petani yg hidup miskin. Semakin umur naruto bertambah maka tanda bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan yg hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan asli dari kerajaan muncul, konflik mulai bermunculan bersamaan munculnya sang pangeran.. langsung saja CEKIDOT….

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**MANTRA (The Lost Prince) Chapter 3. War Declaration**

Otakku masih memproses semua kesialan yang ku alami ini. Aku masih tidak menyangka orang yang aku tabrak adalah orang yang memegang kuasa di kerajaan ini setelah Raja dan Ratu wafat.

'Tuan Danzo'

" Dasar sampah, beraninya kau berkeliaran di Istana ini! " hardik Pria ini yang ternyata tuan danzo petinggi yang paling berkuasa di kerajaan ini. Ku tundukkan kepala ku semakin dalam saat melihatnya mulai berjalan ke arahku. Kutatap lantai yang terbuat dari marmer, fikiranku semakin kalut saat melihat sepasang kaki Tuan danzo sudah berada tepat di hadapanku. Semua terasa singkat saat tiba-tiba saat rasa sakit menjalar di wajahku, sebuah tangan yang tidak lain berasal dari Tuan danzo tepat menampar mengarah ke pipiku dengan keras. Aku terlempar menabrak dinding di lorong Istana. Mulutku mulai merasakan sensasi rasa besi yang berkarat di pinggir bibirku. Tapi semua ini tak aku hiraukan , aku segera berdiri bangkit dan kembali menundukkan kepala seraya meminta maaf kembali. Wajahku kembali pucat saat Pria ini kembali mendekat kepadaku, aku menutup mata sambil menunggu rasa sakit yang mungkin akan menghampiriku lagi.

Aku bingung saat tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang dari tadi telah aku tunggu-tunggu. Perlahan ku angkat wajahku perlahan sambil membuka mataku mataku terbelalak saat melihat seseorang Pria berambut putih yang panjangnya sampai ke pinggulnya, Pria berambut putih ini memegang tangan tuan danzo yang ingin memukul lagi. Aku menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalaku kembali sambil mengucap seribu rasa syukur di dalam hati saat pria berambut putih yang ternyata adalah kakek Jiraya menolongku.

" hentikan Danzo, tidakkah kau lihat dia sudah meminta maaf padamu? " Tanya Kakek jiraya kepada pria yang di penuhi perban di tubuh bagian sebelah kanannya

" lepaskan tanganku Jiraya, sampah ini sudah berani berkeliaran di dalam Istana. " hardik Danzo kepada orang yang memegang tangannya.

" aku yang telah menyuruhnya kesini. " jawab jiraya tanpa melepaskan tangan Tuan Danzo. " aku mempunyai sebuah urusan dengan anak ini " lanjut jiraya menatap mata Danzo.

" apa urusanmu dengan sampah ini jiraya? " Tanya Danzo sambil menurungkan tangannya.

" aku ingin dia mengantarkan paketku " jawab sang Penasehat tertinggi kedua setelah danzo.

" hn, kasih tau kurirmu agar tidak berkeliaran seenaknya lagi di dalam Istana atau aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi menghajarnya. " kata sang pria yang penuh perban kepada jKakek Jiraya sambil menatapku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku terus menundukkan wajah ku saat mndengar cerceaan dari Tuan Danzo. Kulirik ke samping saat melhat Tuan Danzo melangkah pergi dan menghilang di tingan yang kulewati tadi. Tapi aku masih terus menundukkan wajah hingga aku indera pendengaranku mendengar suara Kakek Jiraya memanggilku.

" hooy naruto, jangan menunduk terus cepat ikuti aku. " katanya memanggilku.

" baik kek. " sambil mengangkat kepalaku, ku jawab perkataan Kakek Jiraya dan mengeluarkan senyuman khasku.

Ku lihat kakek Jiraya sedikit menyeringai lalu mulai berbalik dan berjalan memasuki ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong ini. Sudah jadi rahasia besar kalau sang Penasehat Tertinggi di kerajaan ini dekat dengan ku, bahkan para pelayaan kerajaan mengaggap aku dan kakek jiraya seperti cucu dari kakek jiraya.

Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah kakek jiraya dan masuk kedalam ruangannya. Ke pegang bibirku saat kembali merasakan sensasi besi karatan di sudut bibirku. " aaarggh sial, pukulan mumi itu sakit sekali " rutukku dalam hati saat merasakan bibirku ini lecet dan mengeluarkan darah. Setelah tiba di ruangan ini kuperhatikan sekelilingku, tidak ada yang aneh saat aku melihat sebuah ruangan kerja yang penuh dengan buku dan kertas – kertas yang berserakan.

" jadi ada perlu apa kakek memanggilku? " tanyaku sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

" lap dulu darahmu " kata kakek jiraya sambil melemparkan sebuah sapu tangannya.

" jadi, ada apa kek? " tanyaku ulang sambil menyeka darah di bibirku.

" ada surat yang mesti kau antarkan ke kepala suku Desa Nami. " jawabnya sambil memberikanku sebuah surat.

" ohh, emang ini surat apa kek? " tanyaku sambil melihat surat di tanganku.

" kau ini mau tau aja urusan orang tua! " katanya pura- pura emosi kepadaku.

" klo ga mau ngasih tau ga usah marah-marah gitu donk kek nanti ubanmu makin banyak. " kataku seraya mengerucutkan bibirku.

" HaHaHa,, oiii Naruto kau itu laki – laki! Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu,, kau nanti di sangka pria jadi – jadian. " ledeknya sambil terus tertawa dan mengataiku.

" hmmmmmm,, " gumamku pura – pura marah kepadanya.

" lagian ini Cuma surat balasan dari Kepala Suku Desa Nami. Desa itu dari tahun ke tahun semakin terpuruk. " keluhnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" sudah 15 tahun kehidupan rakyat kita menderita. Dan semua terjadi saat insiden itu. " lanjutnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Aku memperhatikan kakek dan merasa bersalah karena telah mengungkit hal – hal tabu terhadap kerajaan.

Sebenarnya dulu kerajaan Konoha sangat damai, tentram, dan makmur. Tapi semuanya berubah saat perang pertama pecah. Perang melawan kerajaan yang di penuhi oleh prajurit Iblis yang di Pimpin oleh Raja ato bisa kusebut Penyihir jahat bernama OROCHIMARU . sebuah kerajaan yang berada di tengah – tengah gurun pasir. Kerajaan yang jika namanya terdengar membuat siapa saja menjadi Takut. 'Kerajaan Arabasta'.

Peperangan pertama melawan kerajaan Arabasta membuat seluruh rakyat dari Kerajaan Konoha terpukul Karena kekalahan yang di Alami kerajaan Konoha. Dan mengakibatkan Raja Dan Ratu dari kerajaan Konoha meninggal.. serta hilangnya anak kedua dari Pemimpin kerajaan ini.

Aku memutar kembali otakku dan mengingat kembali cerita – cerita tentang peristiwa kerajaan ini. peristiwa yang pernah Kakek Jiraya beritahukan kepadaku.

**FLASHBACK ON.**

Di sebuah ruangan terdapat sosok pria berambut kuning cerah sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah kertas di tangannya. pria yang berprawakan tinggi kurus dan berkulit putih, serta jubah kerajaan yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya. di lihat dari jauh pria yang ternyata adalah seorang Raja tengah bersantai sambil membaca sebuah surat yang entah apa isinya. tapi sebaliknya jika kita mendekat ke tempat raja itu. dapat kita rasakan sebuah aura yang sangat mencekam. hawa sangat pekat menguar dari tubuh sang raja.

jika kita perhatikan lebih dekat lagi dapat kita dengar gigi yang bergerumuh dari dalam mulutnya. wajah yang tadinya menampakan paras yang sangat ramah berubah menjadi tatapan yang entah bagaimana mengungkapkannya. semua perasaan gelisah, kalut, takut, sedih,marah bercampur menjadi satu. _Killing Intens _yang sangat besar membuat seluruh orang yang berada di dalam istana merasa takut. tangan yang tadinya memegang sebuah surat kini berganti menutupi wajahnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Semua kelakuan yang di lakukan oleh pria ini bermula setelah membaca surat yang ada di tangannya.

Kepada yang terhormat raja Minato Uzumaki pemimpin dari kerajaan KONOHA. Sebuah kerajaan yang sangat besar dan di segani oleh banyak kerajaan. Sebuah kerajaan yang sudah sangat terkenal akan kekayaan hasil buminya yang ketenaran dari kerajaanmu sampai di telingaku, aku mulai penasaran dan merasa iri dengan kerajaanmu. Kerajaan yang katanya sangat damai, makmur, dan tentram. Maka dari itu aku ingin yang mulia Paduka Raja Minato Uzumaki untuk membaca baik - baik surat ini. Karena bersamaan dengan terbitnya surat ini saya Raja 'Orochimaru' pemimpin dari kerajaan ARABASTA memutuskan dan mengumumkan kepada anda. Bahwa Kerajaan ARABASTA mendeklarasikan perang kepada Kerajaan KONOHA. Dan memutuskan bahwa kerajaan yang sangat anda cintai itu akan masuk kedalam genggamanku. dan tidak lama lagi semua kedamaian, ketentraman, dan kemakmuran dari kerajaanmu akan hancur. Seluruh pasukanku akan memporak - porandakan setiap sudut dari kerajaanmu hingga tak dari itu aku memberikanmu sebuah saran agar mulai dari sekarang agar menikmati segala kenikmatan dari kerajaanmu. Karena dalam kurung waktu satu bulan ini seluruh pasukanku akan tiba di kerajaanmu dan akan menghancurkan siapapun yang melawan kami.  
TERTANDA OROCHIMARU.

Tiba - tiba sang Raja berdiri dan memanggil seseorang yang berada di luar ruangan Istana.

" Duli hamba Paduka Raja " tiba - tiba seseorang berbadan besar berambut putih memasuki ruangan sang Raja.

" Jiraya,, segera kumpulkan seluruh Petinggi kerajaan beserta seluruh panglima perang kita. " Titah sang Raja tegas Berwibawa.

" jika Hamba boleh tau, ada gerangan apa yang membuat paduka Raja resah dan harus mengadakan pertemuan mendadak ini? " tanya sang Pria tadi tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya di hadapan paduka raja.

" Maafkan saya guru, yang bisa saya beritahukan bahwa kita akan mengalami perang besar melawang kerajaan Arabasta. " jawab sang raja kembali kalut dan duduk di kursi tahtanya kembali.

Sang guru berambut putih dari sang raja yang ternyata adalah Penasehat Kepercayaan sang raja a.k.a Penasehat Jiraya.

mata jiraya tiba - tiba terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan dari mantan muridnya itu. tanpa banyak tanya lagi jiraya menunduk dan memohon pamit kepada raja dan bergegas keluar ruangan raja. Otak sang Penasehat tertinggi ini tahu bahwa perkataan dari mantan muridnya itu bukan sesuatu yang sepele. mengingat sang raja berkata tentang peperangan dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah lawan yang akan mereka hadapi. 'Kerajaan Arabasta'

kerajaan yang berdiri di tengah gurun pasir tandus. dan yang lebih menakutkan lagi adalah Pemimpin dari kerajaan ini. 'Raja Orochimaru'.semua orang sudah mengetahui bahwa Raja Orochimaru adalah seorang penyihir jahat dan hebat yang telah bersekutu dengan iblis untuk membangun kerajaannya. sudah banyak manusia yang telah dia korbankan untuk di jadikan tumbal pemujaannya.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

seorang wanita sedang berjalan dengan tergesa - gesa di iringi dengan sedikit lari kecil. wajah wanita berambut merah ini terlihat sangat cemas, rambut yang tergerai dengan indahnya, Gaun yang menutupi tubuh indahnya menambah keanggunan dari Wanita ini. beberapa saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita tadi.

" apa yang terjadi minato? " tanya wanita yang ternyata adalah sang Ratu.

" tenanglah istriku, semua baik - baik saja. " jawab sang raja dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

" jangan berkata semua baik - baik saja minato, sementara wajahmu terlihat sangat kacau " bantah sang Ratu dengan perasaan cemas yang semakin bertambah.

" jangan khawatir kushina aku bisa mengatasi ini semua. " jawab sang suami dengan tersenyum lembut, dan berdiri mengecup kening istrinya.

" kuharap apapun masalah yang kamu sembunyikan dariku dapat kita atasi bersama. " keluh Khusina seraya menatap wajah suaminya.

" Aku harap juga begitu. " ucap Minato dengan pasrah.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Minato memperhatikan seluruh wajah yang telah berkumpul di hadapannya, terlihat raut kecemasan dari seluruh penghuni ruangan ini. Seluruh Petinggi Kerajaan, pemimpin dari setiap clan yang berada di kerajaan, kepala suku dari desa - desa yang masuk di wilayah kerajaan Konoha dan tak lupa para panglima perang kerajaan, mereka semua telah di panggil secara tiba - tiba untuk mengadakan pertemuan mendadak di Aula besar ini. Mereka semua duduk dengan perasaan gelisah karena merasa masih syok atas pemberitahuan yang di berikan kepada mereka tadi pagi. Ada beberapa orang juga yang dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan baik misalnya jenderal perang Danzo, pemimpin clan hyuga, dan pemimpin clan uchiha. Walaupun mereka memasang wajah stoick tetapi di dalam hati mereka masih berkecamuk dengan berita ini.  
Setelah melihat seluruh petinggi di kerajaan inil telah berkumpul. Sang raja kemudian berdiri di ikuti tatapan seluruh pasang mata yang hadir di sini memperhatikannya. Ke adaan yang tadinya ricuh, berubah jadi tenang.

" terima kasih karena kalian semua telah mau hadir di sini. Mungkin ini sangat mendadak tapi karena keadaan yang menimpa kita sangatlah Gawat." ucap sang raja tegas dan berwibawa." mungkin di antara kalian ada yang sudah mengetahui masalah yang menimpa kerajaan kita ini. " lanjut sang raja sambil memperhatikan setiap wajah yang hadir di pertemuan ini. " saat ini kerajaan kita akan menghadapi perang besar melawan kerajaan tirani jahat dari Arabasta. " keadaan yang semula sangat tenang berubah jadi ricuh. Bersamaan dengan perkataan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut sang raja.  
Seluruh petinggi kerajaan mulai mengeluarkan argumen mereka masing", raut wajah yang tadinya serius kini berubah menjadi takut, semua petinggi kerajaan tak henti-hentinya mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Raja mereka.

Semuanya kembali tenang bagaikan berada di kuburan yang suasananya sunyi senyap saat merasakan aura pekat yang di keluarkan oleh sosok yang bermahkotakan emas yang berada di ujung meja panjang ini. Setelah keadaan tenang sang Raja melirik sekilas ke arah samping tempatnya berdiri. di sana terdapat sosok berambut putih yang telah di anggapnya bagaikan ayahnya sendiri.

Sang penasehat tertinggi kerajaan yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan pikirannya. seluruh peristiwa ini masih menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan pada dirinya, merasa dirinya sejak tadi di perhatikan beliau menoleh dan mendapati mantan muridnya memperhatikannya, merasa mengerti akan arti tatapn sang raja, jiraya mengangguk seraya berdiri. Sang penasehat kemudian mulai berbicara sambil menatap seluruh peserta rapat dadakan kali ini.

" sebaiknya kita semua tenang dulu, memang keadaan kita ini sangatlah gawat mungkin saat ini adalah keadaan tergawat selama aku menjabat sebagai penasehat kerajaan " ucap sang penasehat tegas dan berwibawa matanya yang berubah tajam menampakkan tanda keseriusan dari dirinya." tapi, apakah kita harus bertingkah seperti ini? Dengan keadaan kita yang ricuh seperti ini, hanya akan menambah masalah yang semakin banyak " ucap sang penasehat seraya kembali duduk di kursinya, di sertai helaan nafas yang sangat panjang,

Harus Minato akui sosok gurunya ini sangatlah bijak walaupun kadang - kadang sifat mesumnya sering muncul, tapi beliau selalu bisa menempatkan dirinya pada tempatnya. Kadang dia tahu kapan saatnya bercanda dan dia pun tahu kapan saatnya menjadi serius, walaupun sosok pria tua yang sudah minato anggap ayah ini hanya seorang penasehat kerajaan,tapi kita tidak boleh menganggap remeh beliau, sudah rahasia umum bahwa Jiraya Inoichi sang pertapa dari gunung myobozan ini jika sudah marah bisa menjadi ancaman yang sangat berbahaya. Sudah banyak jenderal dari beberapa kerajaan telah melihat keadaan jiraya saat marah. Bahkan 1000 prajurit musuh dapat dia kalahkan sendirian waktu dia mengamuk pada masa peperangan melawan kerajaan 'MAGNOLIA' maka dari itu minato selalu merasa bangga saat di angkat sebagai murid oleh ayah angkatnya itu.

" benar kata Tuan Jiraya kita sebaiknya kita tidak menambah kisruh keaadan ini, dan mulai memikirkan cara agar mendapat jawaban dari masalah yang kita alami ini dengan kepala dingin. " ucap tiba - tiba sosok orang yang tubuhnya di penuhi oleh perban yang tidak lain adalah jenderal tertinggi kerajaan a.k.a Danzo.

" sebaiknya kita mulai mencari cara agar dapat melawan serangan dari kerajaan arbasta nanti. " ucap pria berkuncir yang tidak lain adah shikamaru nara. Walaupun masih sangat muda tapi kejeniusannya dalam peperangan sudah sangat di perhitungkan oleh beberapa orang. " mengingat kerajaan yang menjadi musuh kita ini memiliki pasukan iblis yang sangat kuat dan tangguh. " ucapnya kembali seraya memangku kepalanya dengan dagunya yang bertumpu di kedua tanganmnya.

" apapun prajurit yang di gunakan musuh, kita harus melawannya dengan seluruh kekuatan kita, " ucap danzo dengan suara lantang sehingga membuat dirinya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian.

Stelah mendengar semua argumen yang telah didengarnya ditambah beberapa saran dari pendasehat kerajaan, minato mulai memproses semua informasi yang diterimanya dan membuat beberapa keputusan yang akan menentukan masa depan kerajaannya ini. Sang raja menatap seluruh bawahannya, merasa semua pandangan dari aeluruh orang diruangan ini hanya terttuju padanya. Minatopun kembali mengangkat suara.

" saya sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan dan mendapat beberapa point penting dari pertemuan kita ini. " ucap sang raja datar. " mulai dari terbitnya matahari pada esok pagi kita harus menyiapkan seluruh perlengkapan yang akan kita gunakan nanti. menyiapkan dan menampung seluruh bahan makanan, mempersiapkan seluruh perajurit kita dan aku serahkan seluruh tugas ini kepada para pemimpin pemimpin kerajaan untuk ikut serta dalam semua persiapan perang ini. Ucap minato kepada seluruh bawahannya dan mulai berdiri dari kursinya seraya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" dan saya Minato Uzumaki bersumpah akan mempertaruhkan seluruh jiwa dan raga saya sebagai Pemimpin kerajaan KONOHA untuk melindungi Kerajaan ini dan seluruh isinya. " lanjut sang raja lantang dan tegas. Membuat semua orang yang ada di hadapannya menatap kagum dan bangga karena telah memiliki sosok raja yang sangat mencintai kerajaannya.

**TOBE CONTINUED...**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**yaa cuuuuuttt...**

**Chapter 3. War Declaration. (Akhirnya Rampung)**

**Aaaaakhiiiiirrnya chapter ini kelar,, benar - benar Chapter ini sungguh menguras otakku sampai dua hari ( T . T ) begadang. Gimana menurut para Fanskuu sekalian?.. Jelekkah?,, Hancurkah?,, Abalkah? Atau Sudah Baguskah?**

**Silahkan Berikan Kesan, Pesan, kritik dan saran kalian melalui kolom REVIEW.**

**Untuk Chapter depan masih dalam mode FLASHBACK. Karena saya ingin menceritakan secara lengkap tentang peristiwa yang menimpa KerajaanKU ini. Jadi aku harap para Fanskuu sekalian sabar menunggu (^.^)v.**

**Dan jangan lewatkan chapter depan yang semakin seru beberapa hari lagi...**

**Okey, 'ed' pamit dulu dan sampai bertemu di chapter depan. **

**Dan sekarang saatnya buat para FANSkuu sekalian untuk menyimpan.**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: AU. Typo bertebaran. Maybe OOC. Gaje. RATED T….**

**Hay saya balik lagi setelah beberapa jam lalu sudah nge-update chapter 3. HaHa, terlalu cepatkah saya updatenya?**

**Saya ingin membalas beberapa review dari Fansku dulu HaHa:**

**Kyosuke-Anzen:**

** HaHa sory Bro sbenarnya mau bedain dikit fict ini, bahkan saya malah pengen make peran pembantu dari beberapa anime,, tapi kyaknya bakal di tentang HaHa..**

**Lsamudraputra: **

**sabar yah broo,, setelah selesai menceritakan peristiwa peperangan pertama kelar baru mulai masuk ke kehidupan dari adik saya Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Blue-senpai:**

** saya sengaja ga terlalu ngepanjangin yahh minimal 2K lah,, karena saya merasa lebih enak klo ngupdate cerita yang walaupun pendek 2 hari sekali daripada 1 minggu sekali tapi cuma 3 - 4 K tapi lama nunggu,, rasa penasaran itu capek cuyy..**

**Hime-koyuki-099: **

**pertanyaan dari senpai akan terjawab setelah FLASHBACKnya kelar.. :) klo ngasih tau sekarang ga seru looh...**

**Dan untuk yang lainnya terima kasih sudah memberi REvIEW dAn semangat... :* :* :***

**ok,, tanpa menunggu si basa dan si basi lagi kita lansung saja acara nikahannya. Ehhhh,, maksudnya ceritanya HeHe...**

**SUMMARY: **Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pangeran yg hilang dan d temukan oleh petani yg hidup miskin. Semakin umur naruto bertambah maka tanda bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan yg hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan asli dari kerajaan muncul, konflik mulai bermunculan bersamaan munculnya sang pangeran.. langsung saja CEKIDOT….

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**MANTRA (The Lost Prince) Chapter 4. THE LOST PRINCE**

saya Minato Uzumaki bersumpah akan mempertaruhkan seluruh jiwa dan raga saya sebagai Pemimpin kerajaan konoha untuk melindungi seluruh rakyatku. "

Dua minggu sejak pertemuan dadakan yang membahas rencana perlawanan terhadap kerajaan arabasta. Semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan segala urusan mereka masing-masing. Di mulai dari para prajurit yang mulai membangun parit di depan benteng istana, para petani mulai mengumpulkan bahan makanan dan seluruh perempuan dan anak" sudah mulai di ingsukan ke dalam barrak pengunsian. Para jendral pun tak mau kalah dengan mulai menyiapkan seluruh strategi yang akan dipakai dalam perang nanti.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas terdapat dua pria yang sedang berbicara sangat serius, pria yang pertama seorang pria yang bersosok besar dengan rambut putih panjang dan jubah merah menutupi tubuhnya terlihat di tangannya sebuah buku. Pria yang lainnya adalah sang pemilik ruangan. Jubah putih dan mahkota menghiasi tubuhnya.

" aku tidak bisa menerima buku ini minato! " kata jiraya dengan tegas.

" kenapa tidak guru? Anda yang telah mengajarkan sebagian isi dari buku ini kepadaku. " jawab sang murid sambil menatap gurunya.

" memang aku yang mengajarkanmu beberapa isi buku ini. Tapi, hanya keturunan dari sang raja yang dapat menyimpannya dan itu sudah di lakukan turun temurun. " elak jiraya sambil menaruh buku tebal itu.

" baiklah jika memang itu kemauan guru, tapi,, ada satu syaratnya. Aku ingin guru juga mengetahui tempat penyimpanan buku ini. Hanya guru,, saya,, kushina dan nona tsunde yang boleh mengetahui keberadaan buku ini. " kata minato seakan memohon dengan nada perintah di dalamnya.

" bakilah jika itu keinginanmu minato. " jawab jiraya pasrah sambil menghela nafas.  
di tengah keasikan kedua pria ini,

Tiba - tiba pintu ruangan Ini terbuka membuat kedua pria dewasa ini terlonjat kaget dan menampakkan 3 orang sosok yang berbeda gender. Sosok yang pertama adalah seorang wanita berambut kuning terurai sampai punggungnya dan mengenakan pakaian terusan biasa berwarna hijau yang bisa di bilang sangat seksi dengan belahan baju yang nampak di dadanya. Dan dua sosok berikutnya adalah seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berambut kuning di tangannya. dan yang terakhir adalah seorang bayi yang sangat imut sedang tertidur di pelukan ibunya, terlihat bayi itu merasasangat tenang. seakan dirinya tidak merasa terusik dengan suara wanita seksi di sebelahnya, bahkan bayi itu merasa terlindungi dari segala macam bahaya di tangan sang bundanya.

" heyy, jiraya wajahmu itu sangat menyebalkan jika di tekuk " kata wanita berambut kuning sambil melihat wajah suaminya tiba - tiba.

" cihhh,, biarpun wajahku terlihat menyebalkan tapi kamu tetap jatuh hati padaku tsunade,, " ejek jiraya sambil memasang wajah mesumnya.

" bagaimana keadaan anakku nona taunade? " tanya minato seraya mendekati anak dan istrInya menyela pertengkaran abdi pasangan suami istri di depannya.

" tenang,, anakmu baik - baik saja minato, dia hanya demam saja. Mungkin besok keadaannya akan membaik. " jawab sang tabib kerajaan a.k.a tsunade.

" syukurlah, aku juga merasa sedikit cemas dengan jagoanku ini. " lanjut minato sambil mengusap wajah anaknya.

Sang anak yang masih berumur kurang dari sebulan ini. Mempunyai wajah yang sangat polos layaknya anak bayi lainnya. Kulit putih dan rambut kuning cerah yang persis dengan ayahnya ini menambah wajah imut dari sang bayi. Jika saja matanya terbuka maka akan menampakkan warna mata secerah langit yang membuat orang menatap mata indah tersebut terhipnotis karena keindahannya.

" kenapa buku ini bisa keluar minato " teriak istri dari sang penasehat kerajaan tiba - tiba.

" oyy,, Tsunade bisakah kau pelankan suaramu sedikit? nanti ada orang yang mendengar perkataanmu " bentak jiraya kepada istrinya tapi daaan yang di bentak malah cuek bebek dan terus menatap wajah sang raja.

" maaf nona tsunade, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menyerahkan buku ini kepada guru jiraya, tapi beliau malah menolaknya." jawab minato dengan sedikit mengeluh.

" ahh? Apa maksudmu menyerahkannya kepada bandot tua ini?! Dan jelas saja pria mesum ini menolaknya, karena buku ini hanya kamu dan kushina saja yang boleh menyimpan dan menjaganya. dan tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya selain kalian berdua. " kata tsunade dengan nada suara tinggi.

" tapi aku juga kushina sudah mempercayakan buku ini pada kalian berdua " kata minato.

" benar kata minato guru,, kami sudah menganggap kalian berdua sebagai orang tua kami sendiri. Jadi tidak masalah kan jika guru dan nona tsunade ikut menjaga buku ini. " ucap kusina lembut melanjutkan perkataan suaminya.

" tapi, itu tidak boleh dilakukan!, saya juga si mesum ini tidak boleh meny,, " ucap tsunade masih stengah emosi

" sudahlah sayang, kami sudah membicarakan masalah ini, saya dan juga minato sudah setuju kalau minato yang menyimpanannya. Tapi dengan syarat aku juga dirimu harus tahu dan ikut menjaga buku ini. " jawab jiraya panjang lebar memotong ucapan istrinya.

" haaaahh, terserah kalian saja. " keluh tsunade sambil melirik buku yang di perbincangkan

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Di sebuah hutan sebelah Timur Istana terlihat banyak sekali debu yang mengepul dan berterbangan ke udara. Setelah beberapa saat debu yang sangat banyak itu mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya menampakkan sebuah hutan yang setengah hancur dani balik kepulan debu tadi terlihatlah seorang pria berambut kuning cerah berdiri dengan gagahnya di hutan yang telah hancur ini. Pria ini ternyata sedang berdiri di tengah tengah sebuah kawah kecil hasil perbuatannya beberapa wakutu yang lalu. Terlihat di sekelilingnya. Banyak pohon yang tumbang dan ada beberapa pohon yang terbelah. jika di perhatikan Pria ini tidak sendirian. Ada seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah pujaan hati pria tersebut menunggu dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.  
" sayang sebaiknya kamu istrahat dulu. " kata sang istri penuh perhatian .

" baiklah kushina, tapi aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak bersantai, kekuatanku masih belum keluar dengan maksimal. " jawab minato seraya berjalan mendekati kushina. " dan masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku pelajari dari dari buku ini. " lanjutnya lagi sambil berfikir.

di sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat pasangan raja dan ratu ini berada. ada seekor burung elang yang sejak tadi sudah mengawasi gerak gerik sang raja dan rhatu. Burung elang tersebut seakan tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang raja seakan - akan. mata elang itu adalah kamera pengawas yang tak memperbolehkan 1 gerakan dari sang raja luput dari jangkauan pengawasannya.

" sebaiknya kamu juga istrahat kushina, tenaga mu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, setelah melahirkan buah hati kita " ucap minato perhatian pada istrinya.

" minato,, lihat aku sudah sehat sayang, terlebih lagi aku tak mau meninggalkan mu sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini " jawab kushina sambil membelai pipi suaminya dengan mesra.

" hmmmm, siapa yang menjaga jagoanku " ucap minato manja.

" jagoan mu sedang bersama nona tsunade "

Setelah puas mengawasi kegiatan dari dua pasangan yang sedang kasmaran di hadapannya, Elang yang mempunyai ukuran 4x dari ukuran biasanya itu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjulang tinggi meninggalkan tempat sang raja dan ratu berada.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Di suatu tempat terdapat sesosok manusia yang matanya menyerupai mata seekor ular dengan rambut hitam panjang tengah menatap sebuah bola kristal di hadapannya. Seringaian mulai terlihat di wajahnya.

" khukhukhu,, ternyata lawan kita ini baru di karuniai seorang anak, sepertinya menarik " seringaiannya semakin melebar setelah puas memandangi bola kristal di hadapannya dan di akhiri gelak tawa yang sangat keras.

di belakang pria ini terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat sambil menunggu perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut majikannya, jika dilihat lebih dekat orang - orang ini memiliki bentuk dan gaya yang aneh.

" bagaimana persiapan prajurit kita " ucap sang majikan tanpa menoleh dari bola kristalnya.

" seluruh prajurit Kita sudah siap bertempur yang mulia " ucap salah satu dari ke empat orang tersebut. " ta-tapi " lanjutnya terbata.

" tapi apa kimimaru? " tanya pria yang ternyata adalah sang pemimpin dari seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan ini.

" tapi,, aku takut kalau kita bakal kalah dari kerajaan konoha yang mulia. sebab jumlah pasukan kita hanya setengah dari pasukan musuh " jawab kimimaru dengan takut - takut.

" bodoooh,, " *craaaassh* tiba-tiba terlihat tangan sang raja mengeluarkan bola api berukuran bola kasti dan menuju ke arah kimamaru. Semua orang yang ada di sana terbelalak kaget saat melihat kimimaru terlempar menabrak dinding di belakangnya akibat api yang di tembakkan raja kepada kimimaru.

" apa kalian semua tolol? Aku adalah 'Orochimaru' raja dari Kerajaan ARABASTA raja terhebat dari seluruh alam semesta dan akulah sang penguasa kegelapan,, aku bisa memerintah iblis yang kekuatannya jauh melebihi manusia biasa sesuka hatiku. " lanjut orochimaru sarkartis.

" maafkan saya paduka,, karena telah melupaka. Kehebatan yang anda miliki. " ucap kimaru yang telah kembali keposisinya.

"hn,, segera lakukan persiapan untuk menyerang kerajaan konoha 5 hari lagi " ucap sang raja kepada semua bawahannya.

" baik "

" dan untukmu sakon. Aku mempunyai tugas penting padamu. Aku ingin kau menculik anak dari pemipin musuh kita, " lanjut orochimaru dengan seringaian jahatnya saat menatap pria yang mempunyai dua sayap di belakangnya"

" baik yang mulia, segala perintahmu adalah kewajibanku " ucap sakon sambil menunduk memberi hormat.

"khukhukhukhu"

**o. . . . . . . . .O.o**

Di sebuah ruangan di didalam Istana milik Kerajaan Konoha. Terdapat sesosok manusia burung baru saja memasuki kamar milik Putra Mahkota kerajaan. Sosok itu turun dari tiang jendela seraya mengatupkan kedua sayapnya. Dengan perlahan sosok itu berjalan mendekati tempat sang Putra mahkota tidur. Dengan perlahan dia mulai mengangkat anak dari Raja dan Ratu Konoha.

" sepertinya ini bayi yang di perintahkan yang mulia Orochimaru,, tampan juga anak ini ciihh, " kata sesosok pria yang mempunyai sepasang sayap pada punggungnya.

Sosok itu kemudian kembali melangkah dengan perlahan ke arah jendela teempat dia datang dan tak lupa sesosok bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya. Kedua sayap yang berada di punggungnya mulai terkembang dan bersamaan dengan itu Pintu kamar sang Putra Mahkota terbuka, menampakkan sosok Wanita yang tidak lain adalah Tabib

kerajaan. Melihat kejadian di depannya membuat nona Tsunade mematung karena syok.  
Terdengar kepakan sayap dari arah jendela kamar Putra Mahkota. Wanita yang memiliki body sekseeeh ini mulai kembali dari keadaannya. Tapi semua terlambat saat melihat sang Putra Mahkota anak dari Pemimpin negara. Calon Penerus tahta Kerajaan.

SangTabib segera berlari dengan raut muka yang tak bisa kita gambarkan lagi. Tapi sayang saat istri dari penasehat kerajaan itu tiba di jendela kamar Putra Mahkota,, saat itu pula mahluk Setengah manusia setengah burung itupun makin menjauh. Lengkingan suarapun terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Istana.

" TOOOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNG,, TOLOOONG SIAPAPUN,, TOLoooong putra Mahkota di culik " teriak Tsunade kesetanaaaan, wajahnya yang cantik berubah jadi pucat, dia tidak perduli lagi pada apapun, yang ada di fikirannya saat ini adalah mencari pertolongan sebisa mungkin. Walaupun menurutnya sudah terlambat.

sebuah teriakan menggema di seluruh penjuru istana, semua orang yang mendengarnya menoleh ke satu arah yang sama. ' Kamar Putra Mahkota '. Terlihat semua orang yang berada di istana melihat keatas dan apa yang terjadi? Orang - orang yang melihat kejadian di atas mereka menutup mulut mereka yang menganga lebar. Para perajurit, pengawal, pembantu serta petinggi kerajaan di landa syok serentak. Di fikiran mereka hanya ada 3 kata. " Putra Mahkota Diculik ".

Terdengar banyak suara langkah kaki yang menggema di sepanjang lorong Istana. Soaok yang pertama terlihat adalah Sang Pemilik Istana a.k.a Raja Minato. Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi Raja Minato berlari mendekati nona Tsunade. Pendengaran Sang Raja masih cukup peka Saat minato mendengar suara sang tabi berteriak kesetanan meminta pertolongan. Dan yang membuat matanya makin terbelalak adalah saat kata yang menyangkut anaknya terucap.

Semua orang mulai berdatangan, tak lupa juga sang istri dari Raja minato memasuki kamar Putranya, dengan di iringi isak tangis yang semakin lama semakin menjadi - jadi. Sosok yang sudah di anggap sebagai ayah angkat Raja adalah yang sadar dari keterkejutannya, dan berlari mengikuti Raja Minato. minato terus berlari menuju arah jendela, tubuhnya semakin terasa ringan tak kala Sang Raja mengucapkan sesuatu dari bibirnya.

" **'Holy Angel Wings**' "

Bersamaan dengan kata itu, tiba - tiba ruangan seperti mendapat sapuan angin yang berasal dari tubuh sang raja. Semua mata kembali terbelalak saat melihat raja mereka melompat keluar jendela kamar. Semua orang di luar Istana ikuta terbelalak saat raja yang sangat mereka cintai melompati jendela istana mengejar mengejar penculik

anaknya. Dengan kecepatan penuh Sang raja bisa mengejar Penculik putranya. Tapi sepertinya kekecewaan kembali menelan kekecewaan saat Minato merasakan dirinya akan jatuh. Otak minato kembali di paksa untuk menggerakkan seluruh otot motoriknya dan berfikir lebih cepat lagi. Sebuah kata terucap kembali dari bibirnya bersamaan dengan corak hitam bundar di telapak tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya.

" **'EKSTRODUS**',, Kembalikan PUTRAKUUUUUU IBLIIIIS SIALAAAAAAAAAAAN! "

**TOBE CONTINUED**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o**

**Yaaa cut...**

**Huaaaaahhh akhirnya chapter ini kelar... Udah agak panjangan kan?**

**Gimana menurut kalian? sudah baguskahh? Ato masih jelek? 'ed' merasa fict ini terlihat jelek di mata kalian ada 1000 visitor tapi yang ngereview masih dikit hikshiks,,**

**Sengaja saya nge-update chapter 4 ini lebih cepat. ( beda 13 jam doank dari chapter 3 cuyyy) tujuannya agar saya dapat istrahat selama 5 hari untuk menjalankan Hari Raya ' IDUL ADHA '.**

**Maka dari itu saya mengucapkan MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN kepada seluruh Author.**

**Jadi ' ed ' merasa sangat berayukur jika para Fans mau memberikan kritk dan saran yang membangun. Chapter depan juga adalah FLASHBACK terakhir dari cerita tentang perang kerajaanku di masa lalu ehh salah,, kerajaan konoha maksudnya HeHe #nyengirsambilgarukgarukkepala..**

**Oke sudah saatnya saya pamit. Sampai jumapa minggu depan,, SEE YOU FANS **

**\(^o^)/**

**Sekarang saatnya untuk kalian membalas jasa ' ed ' dengan...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW**


End file.
